The RedHeaded Demon
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Demitry is a Weasley, but her heritage isn't what it seems. She is just starting into Hogwarts, and when she is sorted, her true blood line shows pure and true. But now alone in a school she doesn't understand, she is in a House that she actually loves.


I walked silently through our overflowing garden, the gnomes ran around, and I stopped short each time they ran near me. They scared me to death, I hated the gnomes; usually whenever I came out here I made sure I had one of my older brothers with me. Usually Fred or George, they were usually more fun than Percy. Fred and George usually liked to mess with the gnomes, but they both understood my fear.

Birds chirped overhead and the gnomes grunted incoherently within the bushes and flowers. They were ugly little creatures, stupid yes; violent yes; unpredictable _extremely_.

I shuddered as the warm summer air randomly blew against my bare arms, throwing my hair into my eyes and causing it to gently tickle the sensitive skin on my face. I sputtered lightly as it flew into my mouth and caught me off guard. I hated when it did that, I looked down as a gnome came running my way and I quickly jumped out of its way before it collided with my knees. My heart had leapt into my throat and I swallowed it back down roughly before quickly running inside.

Those gnomes knew I feared them, and the scar on my inner elbow reminded me of just how vicious those little bastards were. I looked out at them through the window on the back door and they continued running around. The one that had charged me was now lying in front of the fence dazed and unconscious.

There was a loud thump and I spun around to see Errol, our bird, lying in front of our stained glass window. I walked over, he was holding an envelope loosely in his beak, he was still breathing; he was merely unconscious.

I took the envelope from him and flipped it over and saw the Hogwarts Crest. I closed my eyes and sighed slightly before opening it silently. I pulled the letter out of the thick envelope and read my acceptance letter silently too myself.

Mom, Molly, walked down the stairs with a basket of laundry in her arms and she looked over at me.

"Oh, has the mail arrived?" she asked, I nodded silently as I moved onto the list of necessities. Mom looked at the open envelope on the table and the letter in my hands and she let out a squeal of delight. I jumped; dropping the papers and having them scatter on the floor. I quickly picked it up and she clapped her hands together with a gasp of excitement. "You've been accepted!" she shrieked before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Mom relax," I sputtered as I gasped for air, she released me, "I'm not the first one in our family to go to Hogwarts," I said as I placed the papers back in the envelope, "All it is, is just more expenses that we don't have," I said.

She batted her hand at me scoffing, "Oh tosh, we'll manage just fine, I'll go tell your brothers that we're gonna go tomorrow that way we can collect everything we need," she grinning before running off. I looked at the forgotten laundry on the kitchen chair before sighing and leaving.

I strolled out the front door into the lawn. To my right was the gate into the backyard. Wild ferns and flowers spewed over the fence as if it were attempting to escape. I sighed and walked past the shed and went down to the field that was hidden by trees. Just past the trees was a path down to the muggle village that bordered our home.

I leaned against one of the trees and stared down at the village; from where I stood I could hear the children screaming through the town as they enjoyed their last few days of summer. I had a fairly limited amount of time before I was shipped off to the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

There I would be sorted and forced to comply with rule after rule, teacher after teacher, and book after book.

I would be immersed into classes that I was both dreading, and anticipating.

I closed my eyes as I sat on the soft grass in-between the trees, a golden butterfly flittered by and I watched it peaceably, then I heard approaching footsteps and looked to see Fred and George walking my way.

I flashed them a brief smile before it faded as more dreadful thoughts filled my rather pessimistic mind. What if I was separated from my family? What if I was put in a different house and forced to face the new tasks alone?

"Hey Demitry," Fred said as he and George plopped down beside me, "So, we heard you got your acceptance letter," he said grinning, I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal though," I muttered, "I'm like the, what, the sixth kid to go Hogwarts in our family? All this is is just another expense for us to pay that we hardly have the money for."

George smacked me upside the head and I looked at him with both confusion and slight anger, "Sis, we've managed this far, trust me I think we can go a little longer without dying, mom and dad know what they're doing, have a little more faith in them," he said slightly scolding.

I sighed and nibbled on my lower lip as I watched the butterfly flutter away, "I know, it just seems like all these school things would be a real burden to them," I muttered.

"Well don't feel that way," he replied, "Now lets head back home, or we're gonna get beat for being out so late," he said I looked up at the sky as the sun was slowly setting to collided with the horizon. I nodded and followed them back to the house quietly.

We got there and ate dinner, the table was buzzing with conversation of our trip to Diagon Alley the next morning. I stared at my plate as I ate calmly and quietly, Fred and George talked loud and boisterously while Ginny and Ron watched me with almost petrified stares, I always made the two feel uncomfortable for some reason.

I shook the thought away as I pushed away from the table and hurried upstairs after putting away my dishes. I went into my room and walked across my littered floor. Parchment and quills were scattered carelessly, I had a curtain hanging over the one window in my room, blocking the sunlight that would drape carelessly over my bed during the day and blasting straight into my eyes.

I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto it, I didn't even bother getting changed before rolling over and falling asleep quickly. The next day we would hit Diagon Alley, and then a couple days after, we would be going to Platform 9 ¾.


End file.
